


Caught in the Act

by FullMoonFlight



Series: 2k16 writing challenge [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMoonFlight/pseuds/FullMoonFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt “my mom/sister/dad/brother/best friend doesn’t know we’re dating but one day he/she/they walked in on us making out and started cheering oh my god this is so embarrassing i’m so sorry” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

They should have seen this coming, really.

Three months ago, Bellamy and Clarke had gotten together, although neither of them could tell you how it happened. One minute they were arguing as usual and the next they were kissing. Bellamy turned out to be an amazing kisser and even better in bed, so after that first time, they’d just… kept doing it. It had only taken a couple of weeks for them to realise that they got along a lot better when using sex to channel their frustrations rather than arguing, so they’d tentatively started dating. They’d known each other for years, since Clarke met Octavia in her sophomore year in college, but they had spent most of that time arguing and sniping at each other so it had been slightly awkward at first, the two of them not knowing how to act when they weren’t fucking or fighting. It didn’t last long though and by the end of their first date they were having the time of their lives.

They had both agreed that telling their friends right away would be a disaster. Their rivalry had always been a source of great amusement to their friends and they would most likely never live this down if their friends found out. Although neither of them had said so aloud, they both knew this relationship was a big deal from the start and they were worried that their friends’ involvement this early would ruin things before they got anywhere. They should have known better than to think they’d get away with it.

They hadn’t been able to get together for over a week due to their hectic schedules, so when Bellamy managed to get off work a couple of hours earlier than expected they jumped at the opportunity to get in some alone time before meeting their friends at their favourite bar later that night.

~ ~ ~

Clarke had just finished work when Bellamy called to tell her he was on his way home. Although she had been looking forward to a couple of hours of peace and quiet and possibly a nice bath before heading out to meet everyone, it didn’t take much to convince her to meet Bellamy at his place instead.

By the time Clarke arrived, Bellamy was already home and was in the middle of preparing grilled cheese, aiming a knowing grin at Clarke when she came through the door, having learned early on that Clarke was usually starving after a day shift because she hated the food at the hospital and could never remember to prepare something the night before to take with her. He’d suggested once that she prepare it in the morning before she left, her answering glare was deadly. Clarke was not a morning person.

They ate their sandwiches on the couch, sitting side by side and chatting in between bites, catching up on what had happened since they last saw each other. Unconsciously, they turned towards each other during their conversation and slowly, they ended up leaning towards each other once they’d finished their meal, Bellamy running his fingers through Clarke’s hair as she traced invisible patterns over his arms and shoulders. They talked until they ran out of stories from the past week and as the conversation dwindled, they started trading soft kisses in between jokes and smiles. It was a nice feeling, there was no rush, no intention to push it much farther. They were simply enjoying each other’s company for the sake of it.

They were so caught up in each other, they didn’t notice when the door opened and Octavia walked in. She headed directly towards the kitchen and nearly walked past them before noticing the couple, a smirk forming as soon as she realised what she was seeing. She rolled her eyes at her brother’s bad timing, two more weeks and she would’ve won the betting pool their group had set up two years ago, but couldn’t help taking advantage of the situation. She let out a loud wolf whistle and did a little cheer when the two jumped apart at the noise, acting very much like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“Oh my god you losers I can’t believe you’ve been doing it behind our backs,” Octavia laughed.  “When were you going to tell us?”

“Never, so please leave,” Bellamy grumbled. His angry tone would have been convincing if it weren’t for his cheeks and ears slowly turning red from embarrassment. “What the hell is the matter with you anyway?! I’m your brother, normal people do not _cheer_ when they walk in on their older brothers.”

“Oh please, you two have been dancing around each other for _years_. It’s a damn miracle that you’ve both gotten your heads out your asses and manage to see what all of us have been seeing for the past five years, so you bet your ass I’m going to celebrate.”

“Sorry about her, “ Bellamy turned towards Clarke, stubbornly ignoring his sister.  “I tried my best, but she’s a damn menace.” Clarke rolled her eyes, smiling softly despite the blush creeping up her cheeks.

“We are going to the bar _right now_ so I can tell everyone what idiots you two are and then we will spend the rest of  the night laughing at you and you will shut up and sit there because you’ve been keeping a huge secret from your greatest best friends for god knows how long so you deserve it,” Octavia said haughtily and marched towards the door, leaving them no choice but to follow, knowing that if they didn’t she’d probably just call everyone and have them come to the apartment instead.

“I don’t suppose you’ll let us keep this to ourselves, just for a little while longer?” Clarke sighed, she knew the answer before she even asked, but felt the need to at least try anyway. Octavia didn’t bother replying, her laughter echoing through the hallway as they headed towards the door was answer enough.

“I guess the secret’s out now, princess. You sure you’re ready for this?” Bellamy smirked at her, but she could see the question in his eyes. Telling their friends would mean this was something real, something important.

“Bring it on,” Clarke smiled and took his hand in hers. They’d face their friends together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fullmoonflight on tumblr, come talk to me!


End file.
